


Accidentally In Love

by RoseByAnyOtherName17



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge (Derek/Stiles) [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseByAnyOtherName17/pseuds/RoseByAnyOtherName17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Stiles' surprise, Derek made him be in every one of his new profile pictures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally In Love

Stiles didn’t even blink when he walked in and saw Derek sitting cross-legged on his bed. “You know, my dad’s home. You could’ve just knocked on the front door.”

“I did,” Derek said quietly. “He told me to wait up here.”

Stiles nodded slowly, sitting in his desk chair and spinning to face Derek. “So, what type of visit is this? Is this the kind where you awkwardly ask me how my day was and then stick around and read my books while I do homework or research, or is this the kind where someone is in danger?”

“No, I—I need your help with something.” Derek ducked his head in an evident attempt to avoid looking at Stiles. Well, this was interesting.

“Ask away,” Stiles said instead of teasing, because he didn’t want to scare him off. 

Derek swallowed hard. “So, uh, Cora made me get a bunch of new stuff on my phone so she can keep in touch with me better, or something, and I have no idea how any of them work. So, if you could…I don’t know, show me, that’d be…that’d be helpful.”

Stiles flopped down on the bed next to him, gesturing for Derek to relax a little bit. “Sure thing.” He ignored the tingle of his skin when Derek’s arm brushed against his own and then stayed there. “So, what kind of apps are these?”

Derek just handed him his phone instead, after typing in the pass code. He had grouped them all together and labeled the folder “???”, which Stiles chuckled at. “Alright, so these are pretty easy,” he said, tilting the screen so that Derek could watch him open Instagram up first. “You have an email account, right?”

A guilty look told Stiles that no, Derek did not.

“Well, you need that first,” Stiles said. “I prefer Gmail, because it’s kind of simple and straightforward, but Scott and Kira both use Yahoo. You get to choose, there’s a lot of different sites all for pretty much the same purpose.”

“You pick,” Derek said.

“Well, your default is Gmail, so we’ll go with that.” Stiles opened it up and handed it over to Derek. “You need to put in the information it asks for and then come up with a username and password for it.”

A few minutes later, Derek handed the phone back to Stiles, who shook his head. “You can’t just use your name, dude. Put some creativity into it.” A moment later, “Ugh, fine. DerekHale23 it is. Just make your password something a little less obvious, okay?”

“You know, I could just go ask Lydia for help,” Derek said, glaring. “She wouldn’t criticize me this much.”

“You’re right, she’d criticize you a lot more,” Stiles told him. “Okay, now we’ll go back and make you a few social media accounts.” 

He talked Derek through the process of choosing usernames (“No, Derek, it can’t just be your name. Have fun with it.”) and showing him how the apps worked. 

To Stiles’ surprise, Derek made Stiles be in every one of his profile pictures. “You know you can set those later,” Stiles said awkwardly, especially when he saw the picture Derek was setting for his Instagram. Derek had slid down so that his head was resting on Stiles’ shoulder as he watched Stiles navigate the app, and the photo came out looking a lot like something Stiles would like to have on his phone if he and Derek were a thing. Which, they weren’t, so it didn’t really matter. “People, uh, might get the wrong idea.”

“What people?” Derek said grumpily. “The only people who’re going to see this is my sister and the pack.”

Stiles chose not to point out that the pack already made suggestive comments and flirty eyebrows any time he and Derek ended up next to each other at pack meetings or game nights. He especially did not think about the shit he’d gotten from Lydia and Jackson after a game of Twister that had ended with himself and Derek so tangled up that Stiles finally had to just give up and lose, because Derek wasn’t going to do it and if he moved any more then he would be far more acquainted with Derek’s body than friends should be. Because that was all they were. Friends. Even if the rest of Beacon Hills, even his own dad, didn’t seem to think so.

And he was starting to think that it was Derek’s fault that that was the case, because he was putting pictures like that up on the internet. “How do I find Cora?”

Stiles swallowed the stupid warmth that picture gave him and took the phone back. “I’m following her, let me just go to my profile and get it from there.” Stiles went straight for his “following” list, but Derek frowned at him and took the phone back when he’d found Cora so that he could follow Stiles too. Stiles bit his lip when his phone buzzed in his pocket, indicating the notification as it happened. Derek didn’t hand him the phone back, instead just shifted so that his head was more on Stiles’ chest so that they could both look at the phone without any weird angling of the screen. And great, now Stiles didn’t know what to do with his hands. Or his heartbeat. Which was starting to speed up now that Derek had thrown out any remaining rules about personal space, and which Derek would absolutely be able to hear.

He couldn’t stop himself anymore. “You realize if my dad decides to come up here, he’s going to see this and no longer think we’re just two friendly people? He’s going to see it as more than that, and he’s going to give me shit for it later because he’s going to take it as proof of what he’s been thinking all along about the two of us, and I’m going to have to have an awkward conversation about how no, I’m not dating Derek Hale, he just seems to really like cuddling lately, particularly with me.”

Derek tilted his head to look Stiles in the eye. The corner of his mouth quirked up in a smile. “Then don’t have that part of the conversation,” he said. His smile grew bigger at the look of confusion on Stiles’ face. 

“The part where I set him straight?” Derek nodded and Stiles bit his lip. “It seems like that’s kind of the important part, Derek.”

“Really? Because it seems to me like you’re missing the point.” And then Derek pulled on Stiles’ arm until he put around Derek so that he could turn on his side and make better use of Stiles’ body as a pillow. Then he kept going through Stiles’ list of followers so he could find the rest of the pack, like absolutely nothing monumental was happening at all.

Which just wasn’t right. “I’m not this easy,” Stiles spluttered. “You should at least ask me out to dinner first.”

“We did that last week,” Derek said mildly. “I even paid. I walked you back to your car after. I was a little confused that you didn’t kiss me, actually, because I think I kind of deserved it.”

Stiles was choking on air now. “I—okay, how long have we been dating and why did no one tell me?”

“If you ask Lydia, she’s going to tell you about two months,” Derek said, flipping onto his stomach so that he could prop his chin on Stiles’ chest and grin at him. “But I’m pretty sure it doesn’t count unless both parties know. Which I thought you did.”

Stiles glared at him suspiciously. “You’re enjoying this way too much.”

“Hey, to be fair, you force me to eat your snacks when you bring them to pack meetings,” Derek said. “You don’t even do that with Scott. And he’s your best friend.”

Stiles groaned. “How was I supposed to know? I’ve never dated anyone before!”

“Neither have I,” Derek responded. “Mostly because the first time I thought I was dating someone, she burned my house down, and the last time, she tried to sacrifice half of my pack’s parents. There wasn’t much besides sex, to be honest.” Stiles felt his eyes grow wide and Derek laughed. “Which doesn’t mean I expect us to be having sex. Even though you clearly want to at least half the time.”

“I—”

“Especially since that game of Twister.”

And yeah, Stiles’ brain was struggling with all of this information at once. “Okay, first of all, next time you decide you want me, you should tell me so we’re both on the same page. And secondly, if we are dating, you should know that I have not had sex with anyone before, so you’re gonna have to show me the logistics of that. And third of all, we should not be talking about sex when you haven’t even kissed me.”

Derek leaned forward and pressed his lips to Stiles’. “Can we talk about it now?” he asked when he pulled away, forehead still touching Stiles’. 

Stiles needed a moment to remember how to speak, because a second ago Derek had just tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth and he decided that he liked that. He liked that a lot. “Not with my dad downstairs,” was what came out when his voice came back.

“Well, obviously.” Derek rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling softly at Stiles in that way that made a shiver run over his skin. “Also, by the way, you’re making me dinner tonight. Your dad’s on the night shift.”

“You’re a little demanding, aren’t you?” Stiles grumbled.

Derek nipped at his lip again.

Okay. Dating Derek Hale. He could get behind that.

And yes, he meant that in every sense of the phrase.


End file.
